He Dreamed
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He dreamed of so many things, hoping and praying that one day those dreams would come true.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for the love of my life, Happy Birthday, Babe._

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 _Beta'd by the lovely Sophie_

 **Word count - 1228**

* * *

 **He Dreamed**

* * *

He dreamed of his father's pride.

...

" _He's still shown no signs of magic, Violetta," Cygnus stormed. "The boy is defunct; damaged somehow!"_

" _There's still time, Cygnus," Violetta soothed, stroking her husband's arm. "He is only nine years old. He could merely be a late bloomer."_

" _Pollux and Cassiopeia had both shown magic clearly by the time they were five! Besides, your pregnancy with him was more difficult - you complained about it plenty enough. Dorea is only six, and she has shown her magic. I'm telling you, Violetta, there is something wrong with that boy. Better to be rid of him now."_

" _Allow him time, dear," she murmured, biting her lip. "I'm sure he'll blossom soon."_

 _Marius sat on the stairs, listening to every word._

...

He dreamed of yellow and black.

...

" _Tell me about the houses, Pollux," Marius begged, sprawled on his older brother's bed._

 _Pollux rolled his eyes. "I've told you many times, Marius. The only house you need to be interested in is Slytherin. You're a Black."_

 _Marius sighed. "Perhaps I want to be different," Marius said quietly._

 _Eyes widening, Pollux sat down beside Marius on the bed._

" _You listen to me," he said, gripping his little brother's hand. "Before everything else, you are a Black. When you get to Hogwarts, you_ beg _the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin, you hear me? You'll be burned off the tree before you can blink if you wear anything but green and silver."_

 _Marius nodded, sadly._

...

He dreamed of his mother's hugs.

...

" _Listen to me, Son. Tomorrow is your eleventh birthday, and as soon as your Father sees that you haven't received a letter from Hogwarts, he's going to go crazy. You need to leave."_

 _Marius stared at his mother._

" _Where am I to go?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper._

 _She shook her head. "I don't know. Without magic… you don't belong here, Son, and I cannot protect you from your father's wrath beyond this. Leave, before it's too late."_

" _Mother -"_

" _He will impale your head like a house elf," she snapped, her voice rising. "Is that what you want? To see your father fueled by a frenzy of hate?" She shook her head, handing him a small package. "This is muggle money. I do not know how much, I got it from the goblins in exchange for Galleons. It should help you. Leave, son, before he kills you."_

 _Marius was left alone in his room, with a small package and no hope._

 _All he could think of was that his mother had not hugged him goodbye._

...

He dreamed of being loved.

...

 _His bag on his shoulder, he slipped into the room on the end of the corridor. Dorea lay fast asleep in her bed, her teddy tucked in beside her._

 _She looked impossibly young, while Marius felt impossibly old._

 _But she was loved. She'd already proven her worth, her magic was strong and true._

 _He brushed her hair out of her face. He thought he should envy her, but he didn't. He loved his little sister. He thought to wake her and say goodbye, but he didn't._

 _He wanted her to remember him fondly as the brother who played games with her and wasn't shy with a hug when she wanted it. He didn't want her to remember him as the defunct brother that was kicked out of the family on the eve of the most important birthday one could have._

" _I love you, little sister," he whispered, to her._

 _She snuggled deeper into her pillow, he saw her arm tighten on her teddy, and she slept on._

…

He dreamed of warmth.

…

 _He'd found a small crook in an alleyway to hide away for the night._

 _Scared, tired and lonely, Marius wasn't sure where to go or what to do. The muggle world was terrifying, and he didn't know anything._

" _Hey baby, how much?"_

 _He pressed himself back against the wall, hearing the voice of a man a little ways down from him. A female voice replied, too soft for Marius to hear._

 _Silence reigned, but he dared not move. His instincts proved correct when a few minutes later, a guttural sound left the man, sounding a little like Marius' father when he was truly angry._

 _Marius shook in the alley, cold and scared and lonely._

…

He dreamed of friendly smiles and open arms.

...

" _We can't leave him out there, darling, he's tiny."_

 _Marius had long lost track of time. He didn't know how many days it had been since he turned eleven, nor did he really care. He had long lost hope that he would make it to twelve._

" _Dear?"_

 _He blinked, staring at the caring smile on the woman's face. She couldn't be talking to him, nobody talked to him. He is as invisible as he is damaged._

" _Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't be out here. Where do you live?"_

 _When he didn't answer, she reached a cautious hand out to him, cupping his face even as he winced at the contact._

" _Oh, my dear, come with me. You're freezing. Come on, it's okay. We won't hurt you."_

…

He dreamed of the past.

…

 _Twenty four year old Marius is a cheerful man with loving parents and a nice home. He knows love, and he knows happiness and he knows warmth._

 _He cannot stop himself from wondering about the family he once knew. The family that discarded him. He'd never told his new family about his younger years, they only knew that his father was a mean man who didn't like him._

 _If Marius is honest with himself, he would love to know his siblings._

 _He would love to meet with them one more time._

 _He still has a piece of himself missing that he suspects will never be filled, but his life is more than he expected and for that he can only be thankful._

…

He dreamed of his long lost family.

…

 _Brown hair and familiar eyes stare at him across the street._

" _Dorea?"_

" _Marius?"_

" _I missed you."_

" _I've been searching for you. I missed you too."_

…

He dreamed of magic.

…

 _He whooped and hollered, a pleasure like he'd never know filling him up. Dorea sat in front of him, steering the broom as she flew him around the countryside._

 _This was magic like he'd never known._

 _When she landed and they dismounted, Marius had no words._

 _He hugged his sister, tears falling into her hair. She'd given him what he'd been missing all of his life. She'd given him magic._

…

He dreamed of belonging.

…

 _She tugged him by the hand, pulling him towards the living room. He was full of doubt. This was a world he no longer belonged in, after all._

 _He was safer in the Muggle world._

" _Charlus!" she greeted, and Marius could hear the love in his sister's voice. If nothing else, he was glad he had heard that, that he knew she was happy._

" _Meet my brother, Marius."_

 _Marius stared at Charlus Potter, waiting for him to shout, or scream or curse him for being a filthy squib._

 _Charlus did no such thing._

 _He shook Marius' hand._

 _He smiled._

 _He said, "Welcome to the family."_

…

He dreamed of the life he lived, because there was nothing more he wanted than to keep on living it.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation -** 20\. Hiding

 **Restriction Of The Month** \- Doubt

 **Sophie's Shelf** \- 13. Frenzy, Pleasure, Tighten, Impale, Guttural, Filthy

 **Caffeine Awareness** \- 30. Witches Coffee - A Squib

 **Scavenger Hunt** \- 3. Member of the Black Family - Marius Black


End file.
